Lune Forestière d'Endor
*Plateforme 4Star Wars Battlefront II *Village de Bright Tree |Surface immergée=92 % |Population=Plus de 30 millions d'Ewoks |Démonyme=Endorien''Riposte'' |Espèces principales=*Duloks *Ewoks *Yuzzums |Créatures=*Araignée rampanteStar Wars Battlefront *Churi *Colibri *Condor-dragon *Geejaw *Gorax *Gurreck *Oiseau lanterne *Papillon bleu d'Endor *Rakazzak *Rugger *Tentateur |Flore=Arbres RedwoodStar Wars: Galactic Defense |Affiliation=* *Alliance Rebelle |Importation= |Exportation= }}La lune Forestière d'Endor, aussi appelée la lune Sanctuaire était l'un des satellites naturels de la planète Endor dans le système Endor. La lune est habitée par les petits Ewoks ainsi que par les Yuzzums et les Duloks. Le bunker du générateur de bouclier d'Endor de la Seconde Étoile de la Mort s'y trouvait et le commando dirigé par Han Solo devait le détruire en 4 ap.BY durant la bataille d'Endor. Histoire Sous le règne de l'Empereur Palpatine, l'Empire Galactique établit un avant-poste sur la lune incluant un générateur de bouclier afin de protéger la Seconde Étoile de la Mort encore en construction. Quatre ans après la bataille de Yavin, la lune d'Endor fut le théâtre d'une des batailles les plus importantes de la Guerre Civile Galactique qui opposa l'Empire à l'Alliance Rebelle. Tandis que les flottes s'affrontaient en orbite, les ewoks et les Pathfinders, sous le commandement du général Han Solo, prirent d'assaut le bunker du générateur afin de le détruire. Au terme d'un féroce combat, la Rébellion fut victorieuse. Elle réussit non seulement à détruire la station de combat mais parvint à mettre la flotte impériale en déroute. De plus, l'Empereur Palpatine et Dark Vador trouvèrent la mort au cours de la bataille. Les rebelles fêtèrent leur victoire en compagnie des ewoks dans le village de Bright Tree le soir-même. Le lendemain de la bataille, Han Solo et Pathfinders attaquèrent les forces impériales restantes de l'avant-poste. Au cours de cet assaut, ils mirent la main sur des informations critiques sur les plans à venir de l'Empire dans les banques de données impériales. Apparitions *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' * **Saison 4 ***Réunion de famille *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *"The Levers of Power" – The Rise of the Empire *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' * * * * *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' * *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' * *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Bon, la Brute et le Rebelle"" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *''Liens du Sang'' *"The Wine in Dreams" — Canto Bight *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Poe Dameron 1: L'Escadron Black 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Poe Dameron Annuel 2'' *''Poe Dameron 22: La Légende Retrouvée 3'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 1'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *"Destroyer Down" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 2'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) }} Sources * * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * image 8 sur 9 * images 13 et 14 sur 15 * image 16 sur 17 * images 3 à 8 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Lunes du système Endor Catégorie:Lieux de Endor